deathcookiefandomcom-20200213-history
Game With A Mean Storyteller/31 Jul 2011
(7:00:16 PM) Remmon: Where's TRR? (7:02:47 PM) Remmon: Oh well. Seems TRR isn't here. Time to get killing :p (7:03:05 PM) PainBot painbot@Nightstar-b874a6d8.adsl.inetia.pl entered the room. (7:03:24 PM) Silk: Wait (7:03:39 PM) Silk: Weren't we going to start with CONFESSION OF ATTRACTION? (7:03:50 PM) Silk: Anyone know how to contact him? (7:04:54 PM) Remmon: Who? (7:06:18 PM) Silk: TRR (7:06:32 PM) Remmon: Oh, yes indeed... (7:06:35 PM) Remmon: That was the plan. (7:07:58 PM) Birds: ALL OF MY HATE. (7:08:34 PM) Remmon: Oh well... (7:08:42 PM) Remmon: Is anybody else doing anything? (7:09:27 PM) Birds: Excepting casting Stormwind so we can fuck off? (7:09:34 PM) Remmon: Yes, excepting that (7:09:44 PM) Crowns: Practising a musical instrument to seduce the princess with. (7:10:14 PM) Remmon: Right, so Crowns is making horrible noise :p (7:10:32 PM) Crowns: No I'm not. (7:10:53 PM) Crowns: First, I'm trained already. Second, even if I were untrained, penalties for being untrained are mortal-only. Exalts improvise perfectly. (7:11:07 PM) Remmon: What instrument are you using? (7:12:31 PM) Crowns: Something light enough to carry. Do you want to care about cultural details, or is that too much :effort: ? (7:13:01 PM) Schleiermacher: (Sanxian?) (7:13:26 PM) Remmon: I kinda wanted you to pick a specific instrument so I could go "No matter how good the roll, that's still noise :p". Oh well. (7:13:49 PM) Shield: Let us assume TRR does seduction offscreen somewhere and stormwind off. (7:14:05 PM) Remmon: I suppose we'll have to. (7:15:59 PM) Remmon: So. Where are you storm winding off to? (7:16:20 PM) Silk: The West, I believe? (7:16:35 PM) Birds: West. (7:16:37 PM) Remmon: The West is big... A more specific target perhaps? (7:16:49 PM) Silk: The Wild West (7:16:57 PM) Crowns: The Southwest. (7:16:57 PM) Shield: Nooo, not the Wyld West. (7:16:58 PM) Silk: Where are our artifact revolvers? (7:17:09 PM) Crowns: We missed the southwest quadrant from our travels around Creation. (7:17:17 PM) Crowns: Due to skipping via the underworld middle. (7:17:27 PM) Shield: Didn't you guys have a place you were driven out of? (7:17:31 PM) Remmon: That means going across the Realm. (7:17:33 PM) Silk: ... (7:17:38 PM) Silk: 'a' place? (7:17:49 PM) Shield: A place with demon apes. (7:18:01 PM) Silk: Yes, that's one of the places we were driven out of (7:18:02 PM) Crowns: Let's not go across the Realm. (7:18:56 PM) Crowns: So, let's go west for now. (7:19:20 PM) Silk: Is Willow's squeeze coming with us? (7:20:02 PM) Shield: Let's call it Schrodinger's Squeeze for now. (7:20:09 PM) Shield: And get on with this. (7:20:14 PM) Silk: 'kay (7:20:17 PM) Remmon: Willow is coming, wether or not Willows boyfriend is coming will be up to Willow and as such, he's a schrodinger's NPC for now (7:21:01 PM) Remmon: Going straight across the Realm entails a 3,000 mile journey. 30ish hours non-stop. (7:21:13 PM) Birds: Let's stop when we can. (7:21:14 PM) Remmon: Goin around either way adds considerably to this trip. (7:21:44 PM) Shield: Let's go around the south, it'll be warmer. (7:22:05 PM) Remmon: How do you cut from North to South West by going around the South? (7:22:55 PM) Schleiermacher: By going East? (7:22:55 PM) Shield: South, then West. (7:23:05 PM) Schleiermacher: or that (7:23:06 PM) Shield: Instead of West, then South. (7:23:36 PM) Remmon: Instead of just going diagonally? (7:23:47 PM) Remmon: Anyways, Birds is flying so she gets to pick the route :p (7:23:47 PM) Shield: You said diagonally is across the Realm. (7:24:05 PM) Remmon: Yes... So is going West or South first unless you take a huge detour. (7:24:42 PM) Birds: Okay, Imma plot a route. (7:24:50 PM) Crowns: Shield: From Wallport, going south hits an ocean and then the Blessed Isle. (7:25:03 PM) Birds: Going West, rest on that peninsula SW off the Dehennen Mountains. (7:25:08 PM) ***Shield takes a look at map. The Blessed Isle isn't anywhere near us, what are the borders of the Realm other than that? (7:25:20 PM) Silk: We're in Wallport (7:25:31 PM) Silk: That's due North of the Isle (7:25:41 PM) Birds: Go NWW a bit, rest on the farthest reach of that island in H4. (7:26:05 PM) Birds: Then push it towards the Coral Archipelago, rest there. (7:26:26 PM) Birds: Then we'd be in the west and we can choose a further route. (7:26:47 PM) Remmon: Yes, then you'd be back near where you started. (7:26:52 PM) Remmon: Very well, let the journey begin. (7:26:58 PM) ***Birds flies as plotted. (7:27:43 PM) Remmon: You arrive in the Coral archipelago some 3 and a half days later, the last hop being an 18 hour trek across nothing but endless oceans. (7:27:55 PM) Crowns: ((Man, your Creation is boring.)) (7:28:05 PM) Crowns: ((Surely the Primordial Slartibartfast would have added fjord islands.)) (7:28:47 PM) Remmon: ((A few, sure.) (7:29:09 PM) Silk_ chatzilla@B19C04.1BA17F.ACEE41.052A2C entered the room. (7:29:45 PM) Birds: "Alright. We're here, the West. If we want to pay his Silverness a visit now, the Skullstone Archipelago is further west and a bit south." (7:30:13 PM) Birds: "My manse is in the central West, I want to stop by there." (7:30:26 PM) Shield: "I have no interest in visiting him personally." (7:31:13 PM) Birds: "Don't feel up to fragging him? Okay." (7:31:15 PM) ***Birds shrugs. (7:31:17 PM) Silk left the room (quit: Ping timeout: 121 seconds). (7:31:45 PM) Crowns: "I have some people to visit, too, but I need a little more planning and training first." (7:32:24 PM) Shield: "Never fought a Deathlord before. Are they not tougher than their underlings by a fair margin?" (7:32:47 PM) Silk chatzilla@B19C04.1BA17F.59B1E6.8BC568 entered the room. (7:32:49 PM) Birds: "They are." (7:33:10 PM) Silk_ left the room (quit: Ping timeout: 121 seconds). (7:33:30 PM) Birds: "They also have a personal covenant with the Neverborn. If slain, they will respawn." (7:33:39 PM) Crowns: "That's cheating." (7:33:47 PM) Silk: ((Last I got was "Your creation is boring.")) (7:33:52 PM) Shield: "You cannot kill them permanently?" (7:34:18 PM) Silk: "... I /knew/ it wasn't over..." (7:34:20 PM) Birds: "I did not say that, but it may require more effort than simply stabbing them in the face." (7:35:39 PM) Shield: "I see. Although if he merely holes up here, he must feel threatened by *something*." (7:35:53 PM) Birds: (My manse, BTW, has: Magical Conveniences 1, Workshop Manse 3. Wood-aspected.) (7:36:32 PM) Shield: "Let's start by visiting your manse, shall we? Then we can see what to do next." (7:36:40 PM) Schleiermacher left the room (quit: Connection reset by peer). (7:36:46 PM) Schleiermacher Martin@2C3C9C.BBCF08.6BD6EB.B9025E entered the room. (7:37:24 PM) Birds: "This is acceptable." (7:38:22 PM) ***Birds summons the stormwind, and proceeds SW. Her manse is on a jungle-covered island in the central archipelago. Should reach there by nightfall. (7:38:50 PM) Crowns: "Now that we're out of Whitewall, we should see about getting some demon servitors again." (7:38:58 PM) Crowns: "How do you call the ones we dismissed?" (7:39:16 PM) Birds: "As in, formally dismissed? You don't." (7:39:34 PM) Crowns: "Oh. New ones, then?" (7:39:41 PM) Birds: "If you merely sent them to Malfeas, you can simply summon them back, but there's little reason not to bind another." (7:40:50 PM) Crowns: "Right." (7:41:19 PM) Crowns: "Are there any demons that can magic up beer? I think I'd like some of that while I can." (7:42:17 PM) Birds: "I'm sure there are some." (7:43:34 PM) Remmon: Get some apples, use crafting magic to make apple cider? (7:43:43 PM) Silk: "There are demons for everything, I thought?" (7:44:44 PM) Birds: "Generally, yes." (7:45:22 PM) Shield: "What do you wish to do here, Birds?" (7:45:56 PM) Remmon: You arrive on the island which harbours Birds' manse. (7:46:06 PM) Birds: "Reattune." (7:46:20 PM) ***Shield is taking a look around the isle, appraising it for hiding spots and as a defensive position against armies. (7:46:37 PM) ***Birds lands on the beach, then starts leading the party into the jungle. (7:48:35 PM) Birds: "The facility is difficult to spot from the air. It was buried and overgrown sometime between the First Age and now. I've excavated just enough to get in and out. If you notice plants growing in a large circular pattern, that means we are close." (7:49:29 PM) ***Shield checks for ghosts before they enter the jungle. (7:49:38 PM) Remmon: No ghosts, Shield. (7:49:49 PM) Remmon: But it doens't take long for Birds to lead you to where the entrance should be. (7:49:58 PM) Remmon: The whole place is of course heavily overgrown. (7:50:13 PM) Birds: "Shield? Could you cut a path right about here and in that direction?" (7:50:20 PM) ***Birds points out where. (7:51:13 PM) Shield: "Of course." (7:51:35 PM) ***Shield cuts out a neat path for them, wide enough for two to walk abreast. (7:53:09 PM) Shield: (Or one guy in power armour to move easily) (7:54:12 PM) Remmon: Shield cuts you a way in. (7:55:03 PM) ***Birds approaches the front door, which ought to open automagically (magical conveniences: automagic doors, automatic lights). (7:55:26 PM) Remmon: They do indeed open automagically. The lights inside still work, but there's considerable vegetation inside as well. (7:56:51 PM) Birds: "Welcome to Workshop Twenty-Seven. I'm sure you'll forgive the state of vegetation, I haven't been able to visit for a while now." (7:57:27 PM) ***Birds navigates to the hearthroom. "I'll be attuning for the next couple of hours. The eastern wing has staterooms." (7:57:47 PM) Shield: "Do you anticipate trouble in the next couple of hours?" (7:58:00 PM) Birds: "Not really." (7:59:16 PM) Shield: "Right. Enjoy your attunement." (7:59:24 PM) Shield: ((Are we in a Shadowland btw?)) (7:59:32 PM) ***Shield goes to get some food. (7:59:40 PM) ***Silk goes with Shield (7:59:52 PM) Remmon: (Right now, I'd have rats attack the party's food supply, but the party has no food supply... They've been foraging.) (8:00:06 PM) Remmon: (You're not in a shadowland) (8:00:27 PM) ***Crowns finds a room to play the sanxian in and compose bad poetry. (8:00:30 PM) Shield: (Also we'd kill the rats and apply glorious exalt cooking to make them taste AMAZING) (8:00:48 PM) Birds: !exalted 10: IntLore to attune (8:00:49 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "IntLore to attune": (2 2 5 6 3 9 5 3 1 3). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (8:01:04 PM) Birds: (Surprisingly, that's a success.) (8:01:35 PM) Remmon: Birds sits around attuning to a manse, while the others procure food. (8:02:04 PM) Birds: From the hearthroom: "AAAARGH!" (8:02:46 PM) ***Silk rushes to the doorway of the hearthroom: "Are you okay!?" (8:02:54 PM) ***Shield runs off to the hearthroom and looks inside. (8:03:52 PM) ***Birds comes out, looking rather worse for wear. (8:04:17 PM) Birds: "I'm not okay. I... will need to recover." (8:04:28 PM) Shield: "How long?" (8:04:55 PM) Birds: "Give me a day. Essence directly from Creation's geomancy really fucks us up." (8:05:25 PM) ***Silk winces a bit and lets Bird's through (8:05:29 PM) Silk: *Birds (8:05:52 PM) ***Shield steps aside and checks the room itself for lingering trouble. (8:06:02 PM) ***Birds staggers off to a bedroom. (-2 internal for the rest of the day.) (8:06:37 PM) ***Silk enters with Shield (8:06:51 PM) Silk: "So... what're your plans?" (8:08:21 PM) Shield: "Ultimately, to find a safe place to build on." (8:09:29 PM) Silk: "... Huh... coincidence..." (8:09:46 PM) Silk: "... But short term, you're happy sticking with us?" (8:09:48 PM) Shield: "Currently, following Birds around is proving at times entertaining, mostly dangerous, and sometimes rewarding." (8:10:55 PM) Shield: "If nothing else, we are quickly becoming quite famous. We saved Wallport, or killed half of Wallport, depending on who's writing the story." (8:11:29 PM) Silk: "... Hmm... Not sure that being famous is a good thing..." (8:11:50 PM) Shield: "The Wyld Hunt?" (8:12:24 PM) Silk: "Amoung others. Being in the limelight gets you attention and there are still those I'd rather avoid." (8:14:26 PM) Shield: "It can be useful. Even now there are people composing poems of how a figure clad in golden armour vanquished the thing of darkness that kidnapped, for want of a better word, the entire city of Wallport. Never mind that she just let her guard down." (8:14:54 PM) Shield: "Of course, one would need to make use of fame like that, because it is a transient thing at best." (8:15:31 PM) Shield: "So, I am hopeful that our little gathering will get to the rebuilding sooner rather than later." (8:16:10 PM) Silk: "I'd much rather help without being noticed to have helped. Ideally eventually I'd hope to not need to step in at all..." (8:17:06 PM) Shield: "To strike from the shadows at the people who need toppling? I cannot do things that way." (8:17:54 PM) Shield: "Indeed, the tempation is strong to just find a wicked, unpopular ruler of a small city and, shall we say, liberate it." (8:18:09 PM) Shield: *temptation (8:19:25 PM) Silk: "... I'd prefer to make my own. It'd only have to be a... village or something at first. But... somewhere where they don't need someone like you or me or any other Exalt keeping them on track. It needn't be particularly perfect, I'd just like it to... /work/ " (8:21:40 PM) Silk: "Like Nexus." (8:22:38 PM) Shield: "Nexus has many Exalts protecting it, in effect." (8:23:40 PM) Shield: "First rule of an empire of any size: Be able to defend it." (8:24:19 PM) Silk: "... Which is the problem with my plan. I'd probably have to find a secluded mountain valley or something." (8:25:07 PM) Shield: "Indeed." (8:25:19 PM) ***Shield leaves it at that, and goes to finish his meal. (8:25:38 PM) Crowns: (8:26:58 PM) Remmon: Time passes, Birds spends a day recovering. (8:27:11 PM) ***Silk goes with Shields. (8:27:16 PM) Shield: ((brb)) (8:27:25 PM) Silk: "... Would you... want to work together with someone?" (8:30:06 PM) Silk: ((Bah, bbl (8:30:11 PM) Silk: ((food (8:30:52 PM) SilentWillow NSwebIRC@Nightstar-343ddc2b.bethere.co.uk entered the room. (8:30:57 PM) Crowns: ((Ah, hello.)) (8:31:47 PM) Remmon: (Finally) (8:31:51 PM) Crowns: ((We left for a secluded island in the meantime. Do you want to have made a tearful farewell in the meantime or convinced your partner-in-emo-crime along? :p)) (8:32:13 PM) SilentWillow: ((May as well bring him along.)) (8:32:56 PM) SilentWillow: ((Sorry for being late. I was asked to help move some stuff into storage, but that turned into moving a boat, cleaning said, boat and then moving it again.)) (8:33:26 PM) Silk: ((Back (8:34:06 PM) Shield: ((Ditto.)) (8:34:33 PM) Shield: "I am working together with several people already, aren't I?" (8:35:32 PM) Silk: "... point. Though you may run into problems with Birds. Nothing major, but... well, from what I understand her 'masters' don't take being constructive well" (8:37:30 PM) Shield: "Not a problem. Things often need to be destroyed before they can be rebuilt." (8:37:46 PM) ***Shield leaves to find Crowns with this ominous tidbit dispensed. (8:37:52 PM) ***Crowns is findable. (8:38:35 PM) Silk: "..." (8:38:38 PM) Shield: "Hello, Crowns. Remind me, why are you following Birds around?" (8:39:38 PM) ***Crowns looks up. "Picking up sorcery, does that qualify?" (8:40:12 PM) Shield: "Why not. Now that her nemesis is dealt with, perhaps for good, what's your next move?" (8:40:32 PM) Crowns: "Go home." (8:40:57 PM) Shield: "And be greeted a hero, or Anethema?" (8:41:09 PM) Crowns: "Both, sort of." (8:41:37 PM) Crowns: "I have some immaculate monks to drive out, a people to regain the love of, and a princess to marry." (8:42:07 PM) Shield: "In that order?" (8:42:26 PM) Crowns: "Not necessarily." (8:42:53 PM) ***Birds walks in, looking better than yesterday. "What's up?" (8:43:14 PM) Shield: "Not much. Taking the pulse of our little crew, mostly." (8:43:44 PM) Crowns: "In my version of the story the Immaculates are all going to be wicked and corrupt, of course. And then the people's hero who was thought lost finally returned." (8:44:39 PM) Shield: "Anyone have a problem with pissing off the Realm in a big way?" (8:44:51 PM) Crowns: "Not me." (8:45:38 PM) Birds: "What kind of an answer do you expect from Anathema?" (8:46:09 PM) Shield: "One of two polar opposites." (8:46:52 PM) Shield: "Either rejection rooted in fright of being prioritized by the Wyld Hunt, or acceptance due to some reasons possibly involving spite." (8:48:03 PM) Birds: "I don't really care either way." (8:50:36 PM) Shield: "I see. I have been thinking of establishing a safe haven from the Wyld Hunt, you see. The Realm being in chaos makes it a fortuitious time to try, and we have just managed to squash your main problem." (8:51:22 PM) Crowns: "I approve of this." (8:51:48 PM) Crowns: "How are you going to seal it against the Doom of Heaven the Realm can bring to bear, when the skies rain fire and brimstone?" (8:51:55 PM) Crowns: "Not to mention poison." (8:52:26 PM) Shield: "Sorcery, perhaps? I am surrounded by experts in that field, after all." (8:54:28 PM) Birds: "This idea sounds reactionary, rather than proactive. I would suggest dissolving the Realm and replacing it with something better suited to our interests." (8:55:22 PM) Shield: "How would you go about that?" (8:56:07 PM) Shield: "I would prefer a defensive position to an offensive one, after the initial bloodshed. It invites less of a coordinated response." (8:57:13 PM) Birds: "The Realm is already coming apart. Assassinating sufficient leadership will hasten this. Without the Regent to authorize Wyld Hunts, the only ones left doing that will be fanatical volunteers. These we can deal with." (8:58:47 PM) Crowns: "Sounds like something I'd prefer to stand back and watch." (8:59:00 PM) Birds: "We need more Solars." (8:59:38 PM) ***Shield considers this. "Have you met any on your travels?" (8:59:49 PM) Shield: "Present company excepted, of course." (9:01:21 PM) Silk: "... If you're looking for support of a Solar reclamation, I suppose you could do worse than the Sun King Senschals..." (9:02:06 PM) Crowns: "The who now?" (9:02:39 PM) Birds: "A Lunar faction, as far as I know." (9:02:49 PM) Birds: "They're basically supportive of Solars in all matters." (9:02:58 PM) Silk: "Yeh." (9:03:10 PM) Silk: "My mentor mentioned them, in passing." (9:04:48 PM) Birds: "I have not met many other Exalts than our company. This, of course, stands to reason. There are only seven hundred celestial exalts.." (9:06:59 PM) Shield: "You know almost everything. Who would you assassinate to topple the Realm?" (9:07:31 PM) Shield: "Merely the Regent and his immediate underlings?" (9:07:47 PM) Shield: (Or possibly her, I don't know who it is but Shield probably does) (9:10:00 PM) Silk: "... I'm not overly happy with the idea of assassination..." (9:10:01 PM) Birds: "The Regent, the competent members of the Terrestrial Deliberative, faculties of the Heptagram, Cloister of Wisdom and the Spiral Academy and any Sidereal instructors we find." (9:10:11 PM) Silk: "There has to be a less bloody way?2 (9:10:17 PM) Silk: -2 +" (9:10:24 PM) Birds: "Come to think of it, we should probably start with the Sidereals." (9:11:16 PM) Birds: "Which can be facilitated, perhaps." (9:11:42 PM) Silk: "... Won't they see us coming?" (9:11:44 PM) Shield: "That is quite a long list. How would you even find the Sidereals?" (9:12:23 PM) Birds: "Sidereals are plentiful in Yu-Shan." (9:12:41 PM) Silk: "... You want to assault /Yu-Shan!?" (9:13:19 PM) Birds: "That is not necessary. There are other ways to get in." (9:13:49 PM) Shield: "Correction: how would you find the right Sidereals?" (9:14:00 PM) Crowns: "Aren't the gates guarded day and night by the unsleeping spirits of dead guards, holding endless vigil in punishment for their failure?" (9:14:38 PM) Shield: "That sounds like a lot of poetic nonsense. I've fought dead people, they die like everyone else." (9:14:45 PM) Birds: "The Sidereals we want to get rid of are the Bronze Faction. The Gold Faction might help us." (9:15:06 PM) Birds: "Shield is right in his guess. The gates are guarded by Celestial Lions." (9:15:37 PM) Shield: "And how are we to get past them?" (9:15:54 PM) Birds: "Normally, one needs an invitation to get past them, but there is a trick if you happen to be a celestial exalt of sufficient power." (9:16:13 PM) Shield: "That sounds like a euphemism for murder." (9:16:54 PM) Birds: "Nope. Basically, there is a limit to how powerful you can get while you are still young. If you reach this level, the Celestial Lions will assume you have legitimate business within." (9:17:25 PM) Birds: "This holds true for Solars and Lunars." (9:17:33 PM) Silk: "Abyssals?" (9:17:38 PM) Birds: "Doubtful." (9:17:46 PM) Crowns: "So you need to disguise yourself." (9:17:53 PM) Birds: "Or you can say that I'm with you." (9:18:10 PM) Crowns: "That could work. But what if I've disguised myself?" (9:18:28 PM) Birds: "What do you mean?" (9:18:55 PM) Crowns: "I mean that we don't want the Bronze Faction hearing from the guards just who's arrived, do we?" (9:19:05 PM) Birds: "I suppose not." (9:19:26 PM) Birds: "Also, I could visit Lytek and get a diagnosis for my condition." (9:19:44 PM) Shield: "What faction is he with?" (9:19:47 PM) Silk: "Who?" (9:19:57 PM) Crowns: "Is he the god of doctors?" (9:20:16 PM) Birds: "Lytek is the god of exaltations." (9:20:27 PM) Silk: "... Oh." (9:20:31 PM) Crowns: "I thought you said they were autonomous." (9:21:15 PM) Birds: "They still need maintenance. The reason why you don't get frequent throwbacks to your previous hosts' personalities is because Lytek cleans those memories off." (9:22:16 PM) Crowns: "Whatever. Where were you going with this, again?" (9:22:59 PM) Birds: "I think my abyssality is reversible, but I'm unsure how to do that. Lytek might help." (9:24:03 PM) Silk: "... I have to say... I'm not sure I'm happy with all the killing we'll probably have to do..." (9:24:56 PM) Birds: "I don't see many other solutions to getting reinstated as the rulers of Creation, though." (9:25:20 PM) Silk: "... Do we /need/ to be rulers of Creation?" (9:25:37 PM) SilentWillow left the room (quit: NS Quit: Page closed). (9:25:39 PM) Birds: "In a word: yes. This is what we do." (9:25:40 PM) Crowns: "Well, it's that or come to an arrangement with whoever is." (9:25:56 PM) Crowns: "I tend to think the position would attract annoyingly large amounts of assassins for my taste, though." (9:26:27 PM) Birds: "Be the King of All Assassins instead, then." (9:26:31 PM) ***Birds smirks at Crowns. (9:26:36 PM) Crowns: :-) (9:26:38 PM) Crowns: "I like that plan." (9:27:15 PM) SilentWillow NSwebIRC@Nightstar-343ddc2b.bethere.co.uk entered the room. (9:27:21 PM) Silk: "... I..." (9:28:46 PM) Silk: "... I probably would have to leave if this were accomplished. I can't see this ending well." (9:29:53 PM) ***Birds shrugs. "That is your choice." (9:31:26 PM) Shield: "How do we get in touch with the Gold Faction?" (9:32:13 PM) Birds: "That is a certain problem. Kether Rock has been demolished by Violet. I can't say I know any other highly visible outposts they have in Creation." (9:33:21 PM) Shield: "How about heading to Kether Rock and flashing our animas around a bit? I can't imagine they would leave without leaving spies." (9:33:45 PM) Birds: "This is a plan." (9:33:53 PM) ***Silk sighs, leaving the room (9:35:49 PM) ***Crowns peers over at Willow. "Do you see this ending well?" (9:35:57 PM) Crowns: "I'm not sure I see it ending at all, to be honest..." (9:37:24 PM) ***SilentWillow shakes her head. "Why are we even doing this?" (9:39:08 PM) Crowns: "Because we can't stop being Exalted?" (9:39:43 PM) Birds: "Because our spiritual ancestors received the Creation-Ruling Mandate." (9:40:09 PM) Crowns: "Saying 'we're more rightful rulers than you' seems a bit thin, Birds." (9:41:45 PM) Birds: "I disagree. The Mandate is a very real thing. It has been integrated into Creation long ago, and the reason why most spirits and gods will be more inclined to listen to us than the Terrestrial usurpers." (9:43:37 PM) ***Crowns just glares at Birds, since his interaction with spirits and gods has been limited, let alone his comparative interaction to Terrestrials. (9:44:37 PM) SilentWillow: "But why use our power just to get more power? Isn't there comething better we could do with it?" (9:45:20 PM) Crowns: "Hide?" (9:45:49 PM) Crowns: "I have no idea where the integrated mandate is, but there's a pragmatic point: the Realm will try to send people after us. We can hide, or we can build power bases." (9:46:13 PM) Birds: To Willow: "You don't think that with us at the helm, Creation wouldn't be better? You wouldn't want another First Age?" (9:48:57 PM) SilentWillow: "Better how?" (9:51:37 PM) Crowns: "Not trying to kill us?" (9:52:23 PM) Birds: "If the Terrestrials and Sidereals were backing us (like they are supposed to), instead of trying to kill us - or just leave us alone so we wouldn't have to hide - we could rid Creation of a myriad of its problems. Punch the Deathlords back into the Underworld, take the abyssal exaltations and have them fixed, salt all the shadowlands, expel the Fair Folk illegal immigrants, make a government system that actually works rather than ... (9:52:29 PM) Birds: ... being almost designed to be dysfunctional, give all mortals medical care and adequate nutrition... and more! Anything we want!" (9:54:12 PM) Silk: "And replace those problems with new ones?" (9:54:30 PM) ***Silk is leaning in the doorway. (9:54:54 PM) Birds: "That's unusually cynical of you, Silk." (9:55:50 PM) Silk: "You say that Solars, Lunars... they get... spells of madness? We've all probably experienced it, right?" (9:56:18 PM) Birds: "Correct, but not since my death." (9:57:34 PM) Silk: "That's an exception then. But... isn't that a little... concerning?" (9:57:53 PM) Crowns: "This had better not be a suggestion to kill everyone to make them better." (9:58:00 PM) Remmon: (Let's put it differently. If you go around helping people, you help a few hundred at a time at most.) (9:58:18 PM) Silk: "That... No matter what kind of person we are, we are overcome with the... urge to behave... extremely?" (9:58:20 PM) Remmon: (If you start an empire of your own, or overthrow the Realm, you can help millions in a single go!) (9:58:46 PM) Birds: "We need to find a cure to that." (9:58:58 PM) Birds: "All the more reason to grill Lytek." (9:59:43 PM) Silk: "The First Age must've ended for a reason. And I don't think it was entirely due to greed." (10:00:59 PM) Crowns: "Don't ask me." (10:01:33 PM) Schleiermacher left the room (quit: *.net *.split). (10:01:33 PM) Attilla left the room (quit: *.net *.split). (10:01:33 PM) Remmon left the room (quit: *.net *.split). (10:01:33 PM) Shield left the room (quit: *.net *.split). (10:01:33 PM) Birds left the room (quit: *.net *.split). (10:01:34 PM) PainBot left the room (quit: *.net *.split). (10:02:13 PM) Silk: ((... Whelp.)) (10:02:35 PM) Remmon Remmon@Nightstar-40e7539c.speed.planet.nl entered the room. (10:02:35 PM) PainBot painbot@Nightstar-b874a6d8.adsl.inetia.pl entered the room. (10:02:35 PM) Schleiermacher Martin@2C3C9C.BBCF08.6BD6EB.B9025E entered the room. (10:02:35 PM) Attilla Some.Dude@Nightstar-f29f718d.cable.virginmedia.com entered the room. (10:02:35 PM) Birds annodomini@Nightstar-ea8a12db.adsl.tpnet.pl entered the room. (10:02:35 PM) Shield jjlehto3@Nightstar-a5db08cc.org.aalto.fi entered the room. (10:02:35 PM) #Exalted: mode (+oq Birds Birds) by *.Nightstar.Net (10:02:49 PM) Silk: "The First Age must've ended for a reason. And I don't think it was entirely due to greed." (10:02:57 PM) Silk: "What else, I don't know. But... the Solars were supposedly... if not loved, worshipped? Something doesn't fully add up. And I do know that many of the Elder Lunars are... not eager to see Solars back in charge." (10:03:42 PM) Crowns: "Why?" (10:04:17 PM) Silk: "I don't know. But I'm sure they have good reasons for it." (10:04:23 PM) Birds: "The direct reason was the Usurpation. I would give much to be able to read the prophecy that caused the Sidereals to organize that." (10:04:59 PM) Birds: "Because I don't know what the prophecy prophesized. It must have been pretty dire." (10:05:32 PM) Silk: "I think the /first/ thing we need is answers," (10:06:50 PM) Silk: "Gold Faction, maybe an Elder Lunar that was around at the time... Find out what was going on in Creation around that time." (10:07:16 PM) Birds: "Talking to the Silver Pact would be a good idea. We could get their support." (10:07:53 PM) SilentWillow left the room (quit: NS Quit: Page closed). (10:09:34 PM) Stalker left the room (quit: NS Quit: If the world didn't suck, we'd all fall off.). (10:11:14 PM) Silk: ((Seeing as we're headed South West and Silk came from there, would her mentor have told her about other Lunars in the area? She has a dot in that background.)) (10:11:42 PM) Remmon: ((Yes, I'm sure you could find one down in the southern part of the isles.)) (10:13:28 PM) Silk: "I'm not sure about the pact as a whole, but I could take you within a reasonable degree of error to one of the Lunars in my home area." (10:13:38 PM) Crowns: ((Make one like Sun-Chained-In-Ink who shows his awesome power in his tattoos.)) (10:14:00 PM) Remmon: (Glowing tattoos?) (10:14:11 PM) Crowns: "And then we ask them for another contact, and so on until we find someone who was around in the First Age?" (10:16:23 PM) Silk: "Works for me." (10:16:34 PM) Remmon: (We'll have to end before you reach said Lunar, so that I can make a Lunar :p) (10:16:47 PM) Crowns: (And then have a talk about the direction of the game.) (10:17:08 PM) ***Birds is a bit tired of talking, so she takes a sizable log of wood chopped down by Shield earlier and a spoon... (10:17:40 PM) Birds: !exalted 9 7 1 4: Yes, a spoon. (10:17:41 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "Yes, a spoon.": (6 7 1 5 4 6 8 10 6). Successes (TN 7) +4 = 8. (10:18:09 PM) ***Birds casually wrings the spoon an the log into an exceptional sanxian in a matter of minutes. (10:18:58 PM) Silk: "Huh... Hand that here a second?" (10:18:58 PM) Remmon: (Yes, indeed) (10:19:13 PM) ***Birds hands the sanxian to Silk. (10:19:28 PM) Silk: ((CharPerf for playing?)) (10:20:08 PM) Birds: (Think so. Exceptional would probably give a bonus die.) (10:20:19 PM) Remmon: (I concur) (10:21:04 PM) Silk: !exalted 7 7 1 1: Bardesque background, so... (10:21:04 PM) PainBot: Silk rolled "Bardesque background, so...": (5 2 3 5 7 9 10). Successes (TN 7) +1 = 5. (10:22:09 PM) Birds: (EPIC MUSIC.) (10:22:55 PM) ***Silk plays the Sanxian like a master, performing a few songs she learned in her youth perfectly (10:24:22 PM) ***Silk grins, satisfied. (10:24:26 PM) Silk: "Still got it." (10:24:29 PM) Birds: "That was beautiful, Silk." (10:24:31 PM) Crowns: "Please teach me." (10:24:32 PM) ***Silk hands it back to Birds. (10:25:18 PM) ***Birds hands it to Crowns. "I actually made it for you. Saw you practicing over in Wallport." (10:25:58 PM) Crowns: "Oh, thank you." (10:26:20 PM) Silk: "I'll give you some lessons, sure, Crowns. And, thank you, Birds." (10:26:29 PM) ***Crowns imagines himself sitting in a palace garden, and tries out the better instrument. (10:26:38 PM) Crowns: !exalted 6 (10:26:38 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (3 2 5 5 3 1). Successes (TN 7) = 0. (10:26:39 PM) Schleiermacher left the room (quit: NS Quit: Leaving.). (10:26:46 PM) Silk: ((Ow,)) (10:27:13 PM) Remmon: Crowns makes what can only be described as music by a deaf man. (10:27:21 PM) ***Birds covers her ears. (10:27:29 PM) Crowns: "...I guess not." (10:27:30 PM) ***Silk does likewise, wincing. (10:27:39 PM) Remmon: You'd blame it on the instrument being badly tuned, but as Silk illustrated before, it is not in fact badly tuned. (10:27:45 PM) Crowns: "Is this one supposed to be harder to play?" (10:27:56 PM) Silk: "Not that I could tell." (10:28:36 PM) Crowns: "Fine. What am I doing wrong?" (10:28:50 PM) Crowns: ((Training montage!)) (10:28:57 PM) Silk: ((To clarifiy, what kind of instrument /is/ a Sanxian?)) (10:29:00 PM) Silk: ((Stringed?)) (10:29:11 PM) Remmon: ((*Inserts eye of the tiger music*)) (10:29:27 PM) Crowns: ((Yes. It's something like a guitar or violin.)) (10:29:39 PM) Remmon: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sanxian (10:29:56 PM) Silk: "For one thing, you were holding it all wrong. Try like this..." (10:30:15 PM) Crowns: ((Oh, it's a real instrument! I thought Exalted made it up.)) (10:30:24 PM) Silk: ((Ditto.)) (10:30:30 PM) Remmon: ((I thought so as well, so I googled it) (10:30:35 PM) Crowns: "Wait. How do I get at this bit if I'm holding like that?" (10:31:42 PM) Silk: "You get /really/ good at shifting your hands as needed, that's how. Practice is really the only way to get it." (10:32:46 PM) Crowns: "Oh, I think I see. So I have to improvise hand positions instead of just learning the right places to put them?" (10:33:15 PM) Silk: "Everyone develops a slightly individual style suited to them" (10:33:40 PM) Crowns: "So I see. Well..." (10:34:45 PM) Crowns: "I think I've got it." (10:34:57 PM) ***Crowns trains Performance. (10:35:57 PM) Remmon: 4xp all.